


Sweet, and Soft, and Smelling Like Coconut

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: For the prompt: "your hair is soft after you wash it" + HB
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Sweet, and Soft, and Smelling Like Coconut

**Author's Note:**

> Huntingbird fluff for Day 3 of the countdown! Enjoy! 💕

It had been a long day to say the least. Though, Bobbi was pretty sure that signing up for Shield meant adding a few extra hours to one’s day just on principle. Still, it had been a very long day, even by Shield standards. On the list of things that had happened were as follows:

-Getting shot at (an everyday occurrence at this point)

-Chasing down an inhuman who had acid spit (that wasn’t overly enjoyable)

-Helping said inhuman feel safe and secure at Shield (more enjoyable)

-Helping Fitz and Jemma in the lab, resulting in her getting a simultaneous telling off for disrupting the color code system 

And all those things had happened before five o’clock. When the time to go back to her bunk finally rolled around, Bobbi was absolutely exhausted. Just because she was an ops agent didn’t mean she didn’t want to collapse at the end of the day. 

When she got to her bunk she was not at all surprised to find another person draped over the bed, on top of the covers and still wearing his leather jacket. He looked cute sleeping like that, his face pressed against the mattress and his mouth slightly open. His suave persona melted away when he was like that, the shell cracking with his slightly parted lips and his relaxed forehead. Staring at him for longer than she would admit, Bobbi chose to let him nap a bit longer as she took a shower and washed the day off her skin. Her shirt still had what looked like a cigarette burn from acid-spit man. It was a good thing she’d been thinking of getting rid of the shirt anyway.

Once she was clean and in fresh pajamas, Bobbi walked back into the bedroom, her wet hair dripping a bit on her old Star Wars t-shirt. That she would never part from.

“Hunter,” she said, coming up to his head and gently swiping her finger along the ridge of his ear. “Hunter, get up.”

“Hmmhm,” he grumbled, his brows drawing together as his brain fought to stay asleep.

Bobbi moved her hand to his shoulder. “You’re still in your jacket. Come on.”

He mumbled a bit more nonsense. She could see his tongue try to form words and she had to tuck her lips over her teeth to keep from outright giggling. He opened one eye at a time, even the dim lights of Bobbi’s bunk a bit too bright after his nap.

“Bob? Wha’ time sit?” he said, still not lifting his head.

“Seven in the morning,” she lied, coming to sit next to him.

In one fluid motion, he pressed himself up off the mattress like he was doing a pushup and came to stand by the bed. “Seven in the morning. Bloody hell!” He stopped moving, catching her grinning with her hands in her lap. “It’s not seven in the morning is it.”

She shook her head, her wet hair still dripping slightly. “No. But it’s nice to know your reflexes are still good. Makes me trust you more in the field.”

“Ha ha ye hell beast.”

Bobbi giggled and watched as Hunter finally stripped himself of his jacket and jeans, hopping on one foot as he took off his socks on the way to the bathroom. 

“I got you a clean towel. It’s on the counter,” she called. The shower turned on but she could still hear his thank you over the running water.

When they were both clean and settled, they tucked themselves under the covers. Bobbi rested her head on the far edge of her pillow, closer to Hunter. He gently slid his arm across her middle and she grasped his hand in hers for a moment before he trailed it up her arm and through her hair.

“Your hair’s soft after you wash it,” he mumbled sleepily in the darkness. “And it smells like coconut.”

His fingers were light and warm as he ran them through her hair. It wasn’t completely dry yet and so the smell of her shampoo was still strong. With the breeze from the ever running air conditioner--they had Coulson to thank for that--it almost felt like an island breeze. The day had been long, but with Hunter’s gentle caress, the smell of coconut, and the warmth of the moment it all faded away into a blissful sleep. 


End file.
